Ebony Birth Right
by Forgiven Cuelty
Summary: No good at righting these thing... oh well... Serenity becomes the Goddess Queen after everyone dies and goes to help another realm... Crossover with Black Jewel Trilogy by Ann Bishop. Oh, and it would be better if you have read the Trilogy. You'll get c
1. Introduction to the Goddess

Body Serenity blinked in exasperation. A portal had appered and Pluto walked out. 

"My Queen," Pluto started to say. 

"I know, there is danger elsewhere that needs my help, isn't there? You said that you would come back when a new evil rose." 

"Yes, My Queen, a new evil has arisen and It is the Doom Phantom and Choas combined together in one being. Worse then the one that took you husband and child. Worse then the one that was Evil inherent. You must save this world, and cure the land. As well has help the people." 

The Goddess Queen Serenity had sat in an empty throne for over a 10,000 years now, because she had paid a deep price for the power to kill the evil inherent, embodied in her husband and child. The price was the life of every living thing in the realm. Her realm anyway. Pluto and Serenity where the only living thing, because they could not be killed. 

They were Goddess. 

"What realm shall I travel to, Lady?" Serenity used her formal words as she usually did with the Goddess of Time. Abit, a lesser Goddess then herself, she still felt a curtain kinship with the other Goddess. 

"This one Lady." 

Pluto opened another viewpoint and stepped aside for the Lady of the Deities to see. 

"Oh my. . . I need to get there soon. I will see you after saving this world." Serenity nodded to Pluto and dissapered. No lights, no sound, just vanished into thin air. 

"No, you won't," Pluto said sadly, turning to the veiwpoint, "This is your rightful realm, and here you will prosper and never have to lose a friend again. Good-bye, my Goddess." 


	2. WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!

Body Daemon Sadi pulled his new wife into his arms and held her there, smelling her hair and playing with her fingers. 

"Well wife, do you like the sound of that?" He asked, in his most seductive voice. 

"I like it," Jeanelle moaned in his arms. She signed and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, "but I haven't used your new title yet, now have I?" 

"No, I would enjoy it though." 

"Good. . . Husband." 

"Those two. . . " Aaron muttered. 

Karla elbowed him, "They just got married you idiot!" She exclaimed, fuming wildly. 

"Sorry!" Aaron screeched, very unmanly like. 

"Children. . ." the High Lord warned them. 

"Sorry Uncle. . ." They didn't have a chance to say his name. 

"MOTHER NIGHT!!!" Jeanelle screamed in terror at the landing web that suddenly appeared in front of the pair. 

The High Lord jerked back then ran toward his son and daughter-in-law. He saw the landing web flash several times then leave. Where the web had been was a silver haired woman. She was unconsciousness and her hair was done up in two buns on her head. 

The High Lord's other, younger, son came running up behind them, "Who the hell is that?" He demanded crossly. 

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out." Saetan asked his son, "Care to help me?" 

"Of course Father," Lucifer answered. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Serenity groaned at the pain and rolled over in the big bed. She slowly got her head out of the pillow and groaned again when her neck cracked. "By Goddess, that hurt." She muttered softly, letting her head hit the pillow again. 

"What did you say?" 

Serenity sat upright and gasped. _She heard but didn't feel someone in the room!!_ "Who are you?!" She demanded in a sinister voice. 

"Why, I'm a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, the High Lord of Hell, High Priest of the Hourglass and Prince of the Darkness. Saetan Daemon SaDiablo. Now, what did you say and. . . Who are *you*" He stressed the word. 

"Well. . . Since you greet me with a whole lot of titles, I can do the same for you. I am the Neo-Queen of the Silver Millennium, Princess Heir of the lost Lunarion race, Protector of the Galaxy, Sailor Cosmos, and last but most powerful. . . the Goddess-Queen. Serenity Eternity Lunation." 

"What should I call you then, milady?" He asked with heavy sarcasm staining his voice. 

"Well, Prince, you can call me My Lady, or you can call me Neo-Queen Serenity, or even just Serenity, if your feeling particularly lucky. Oh, and by the way. . . I said 'By Goddess, that hurt'." 

The High Lord smirked, and laughed. "You have no power here, do you honestly think you can intimidate me?" 

Serenity laughed right back into his face and throw a blast of raw power at him. Saetan went crashing though the wall behind him. "No power?! I have more power then your Witch!" She throw another blast at the door, destroyed them, and grinned. "You will learn in time to never mistake power when you feel it and you will learn never to underestimate me. I am over 18,000 years old, I have all my power and grow with each day. I have died so many times, you would not believe me!" Serenity was ranting and didn't hear that three people had over heard the last bit. 

Daemon gulped. She had died, she was over 18,000 years old, and yet she could heal, and die and heal again. She wasn't a Guardian, she wasn't demon-dead. She was alive and could be resurrected. 

Jeanelle laughed. ~_ Ha! This 20 year old is putting on airs for Papa! She has no power whatsoever. Little bitch._ ~ 

Lucifer blinked to stunned to do anything else. 

"You," Jeanelle pointed to the silver haired woman, "are a lying bitch. You have no honor what so ever and your psychic scent is tainted." 

"No, it's not." The silver haired woman turned toward them, catching them off guard at her royal voice and her perfect beauty. "It is just unknown to have a darker black scent then betrayal. And still be pure." 

Daemon choked on his words when he heard that. How did she know that her psychic scent was darker then betrayal? he wondered. The cleared his throat and tried again, "How old are you, and how do you know what your scent is?" 

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what my age was and I know my scent because it is just that, My Scent," She said it in a final, that's it, voice. 

"Not even Witch could feel her own psychic scent! How could you! You have no jewels or power!" Jeanelle screamed at the lady that had said that her name was Serenity. 

"Witch. . ." Serenity paused for a second as the Silver Crystal informed her who Witch had been. "Well, Witch was still human," she quirked a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "Or, rather I should say mortal." 

"Witch is still here and resides in ME!" Jeanelle screamed at the woman. 

"No, Witch is dead. She now resides in no one. Not even I can bring her back, without the help of my Silver Crystal." 

"Silver Crystal?" Saetan asked in wonder as he slowly made his way back to the middle of the room. 

"Yes, Silver Crystal. It is the most powerful thing in all the realms and dimensions. The Silver Crystal has more power then Ebony and Twilight's Dawn put together. It comes from myths and legends that were born before the Dragons and before FirstWitch ever where imagined, thought of and dreamed up," Serenity stood, her regal white gowned turning silver with gold and violet hi-lights, "I am your Goddess and the keeper of all your power. I am the Darkness." Serenity's new gowned then changed again, into a pure black, more exquisite then spider silk, with ebony hi-lights. 

Jeanelle blinked, not understanding what was going on, but knowing that for this queen, _SHE_ would lay everything down. 

Daemon just stood there. Even with his experience, he knew that she would be immune to his gestures of seduction. 

Lucifer growled deep in the back of his throat. _THIS_ was the Queen he had always wanted to serve. Even Jeanelle hadn't filled his life up like she would. 

Saetan gaped in awe. He could feel he arousal, and it shamed him. He was 50,000 years old. He had no business wanting a young lady. 

Serenity looked at the four around her, feeling what they felt and then turned to Saetan. "No, you should no be shamed." She told him, "I am your age and older. Here," she held out her Crystal to him, "touch this and your age will decrease. You can live forever with me in paradise. Tersa will be looked after. I will bring her back to the sane part of her mind. She knew this from the beginning, Jeanelle," she turned to look at Jeanelle, "That is way she did not go with you. It is my duty." 

"Why would it be your duty? It never is unless it is your world or domain. Do you rule there as well?" Jeanelle asked when Saetan was about to touch the Crystal. 

"I made it." 

"WHAT!!!" Daemon screamed at the same time that Lucifer collapsed and Saetan faltered in touching the Crystal. 

"I made it with all my pain that I have felt and could not keep within myself. It is my world that I turn to when things are not going well for me. My personal Hell. I never," Serenity shook her head vigorously, "thought that Blood or Kindred could get there. I never made it to give pain to others." 

"Only to yourself. That's not much better." Saetan shook his head, "You are my Queen and I will never let you go there again." 


End file.
